Chimichangas and Bad Guys
by Packersfan12
Summary: The title really says it all! Bradley Sleven decides to take Deadpool into her 'humble abode' for a week while he is in New York. The ensuing events are ones she never expected to be a part of, and ones she'd likely never forget. On the up side, she earns a bestie for life and a new appreciation for chimichangas and cheesey puffs. Deadpool/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Bradley Sleven met Deadpool, she had thought he was a pretty great guy. He was funny and easy to get along with in the small time frame she had had with him. Bradley was an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D, holding no special 'super powers' or 'special abilities', only a keen eye for targets and a wicked trigger finger. She could shoot almost anything, from a compound bow to an Anzio 20mm Sniper Cannon.

She had met Thor, Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, and Peter Parker, had the pleasure of working with Hawkeye, went out on the town frequently with Natasha Romanoff, and had been best friends with Phil Coulson. She was pretty popular around the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, but when it came to Nick Fury, he liked to stick her with the odd jobs and things no one wanted to do.

That's where Deadpool came in.

Fury had confronted her about the mercenary, asking if he could stay for just a week in Bradley's flat, since she had no 'significant others' to occupy her time with. He was in town for the week, doing a job for Fury, and needed a place to stay where they could keep a close eye on him. Apparently he was a wild child with an eye for babes, booze, and chimichangas.

Unknowing of just how crazy Deadpool was, Bradley had told Fury he was welcome in her flat. Fury had sighed, visibly relieved, and had disappeared to tell Deadpool the good news.

Bradley hadn't known why they couldn't have just booked a hotel for Deadpool, being that he was only there for a week, but the thought of some company for a while made her happy.

The one thing Fury didn't tell her, though, was that Deadpool's other famous name was Merc with a Mouth, something she'd find out all too soon.

"Hey Bradley," Hawkeye greeted as they passed each other in the hall, Bradley on her way to fetch Deadpool, "Natasha was looking for you."

"Do you know what she wanted?" Bradley asked.

"She didn't specify, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with appletinis and strawberry daiquiris." Hawkeye smiled, little dimples appearing.

"My favorite." Bradley said, returning his smile, "But I have a guest staying for the week, so I should probably keep him occupied."

"Oh? A guest, huh." Hawkeye waggled his eyebrows, "What kind of guest? A _boyfriend_ guest?"

"A work guest." Bradley said.

"Oh sure." Hawkeye winked, "Who are you having over?"

"Deadpool. Fury asked if I would take him in and I told him yes because I don't have anything better to do." Bradley shrugged.

Hawkeye blinked and then burst out laughing, "You said you'd have _Deadpool_ as a guest? What's wrong with you?"

Bradley felt her face get red in humiliation, "What?"

"Deadpool?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes!" Bradley said angrily, "What's so funny?"

"You have no idea what kind of mistake you made." Hawkeye said, wiping his eyes, "No one can stand Deadpool. Fury's asked almost everyone on the helicarrier if they'd take Deadpool home and everyone's said no."

"Really?" Bradley asked, "Is he mean?"

"Oh no, he's really friendly." Hawkeye said, "But he doesn't shut up. Ever. Even when he sleeps. The only time I've heard him stop talking was when he was eating, but that was for five seconds."

"Great." Bradley muttered, "Why didn't anyone warn me about this? I mean, I met him before and he seemed okay. He was funny."

"Oh he's a riot." Hawkeye agreed, "He's the person you go to when you want to have a wild party night. Want a bachelor party you'll never forget? Go to him. He's just the sort of person that doesn't know what personal space is or when not to cross the line."

"Well, I mean, how bad can he be?" Bradley asked, trying to reassure herself, "He doesn't sound that bad."

Hawkeye grinned, "I'll tell Natasha next time I see her that you won't be coming out tonight."

"Thanks Hawk." She said, slapping his shoulder.

"Good luck, kid." He winked, and then continued on his way.

Bradley silently cursed her bad luck and reassured herself that Deadpool wouldn't be so bad. She continued down the length of the helicarrier halls to the room he was waiting for her in.

When she opened the door, he wasn't there. She entered the room and looked around to make she he was, in fact, not in the room. She sighed, and started pulling a chair out from the table to sit in, when she heard a soft tap on the floor behind her and suddenly someone shouted, "Boo!"

"Oh...lanta!" She said in surprise, leaning forward away from the noise. She turned around to find Deadpool with his hands on his hips, laughing. She sighed, feeling her face growing as red as his suit and said monotonously, "Deadpool. Where did you come from?"

"Bradley." He mimicked, "I was on top of the door." he pointed to the top of the open door, "I just want to extend my sincere thanks for letting me stay in your humble abode." He held out his hand for her to shake, while simultaneously bowing.

"Oh, um, sure no problem." Bradley said, shaking his hand, "I mean, it's only a week right?"

"I took the liberty of researching your surroundings via google earth, and found you have a lovely neighborhood." Deadpool said, "Good choice."

"I try?" She said, unsure of what to say, "Are you ready to go?"

"Am I ready to go? _Am I ready to go_?" He shouted, then in a calm manner said, "Yes,

yes I am. Lead the way."

"Okay." Bradley sighed, leading him out of the waiting room.

Once down on the ground, Bradley lead him through the streets of New York. Fury hadn't been thrilled about the idea of letting Deadpool roam around the big city, but she'd convinced him they'd be fine and it would be a good thing for Deadpool. He was like a little kid, peering into shops and disappearing only to be found by Bradley at a hot dog stand.

They got odd looks from mostly everyone they passed, mostly because of Deadpool's

insanely bright red outfit, and possibly because of the two katanas strapped to his back. She had eyed them for long enough and finally asked, "What's with the swords? Aren't you a mercenary? All the mercenaries I know use guns."

"Oh, these?" Deadpool asked, swiftly pulling them out right in front of everyone, blades glinting in the lowering sun, "This is Betty," he put one of the swords in her face, "and Lawrence."

"Deadpool!" Bradley said, pushing the swords down, "You can't just whip those out in public!"

"Why not? They're mine. My own. _My precious_." Deadpool said, putting a hand on his hip, sword sticking out behind him.

Bradley smiled apologetically at a group of passersby, and said, "Because people aren't used to this kind of thing. Put them away!" and after a moment she muttered, "Did you just quote the Lord of the Rings?"

Deadpool humphed, and put them back into the scabbards, and stretched, "Can we swap life stories when we get to your place? Maybe make hot cocoa and watch Sex in the City?"

"One, I don't have Sex in the City, and two, why would you even want to watch that?" Bradley asked, "It's one of the girliest movies I can think of."

"I just want to be besties for life." Deadpool said, crossing his fingers, "You know, bros before hoes, chicks before di-"

"I get it." Bradley interrupted.

"Will you be my friend?" Deadpool asked, falling to his knees "Will you be my bro before my hoe? Please say yes!"

Bradley stared at his kneeling form, and then looked up to find four people staring at them from a booth on the other side of restaurant window. She smiled, and said through her teeth, "If I say yes will you stand up?"

"Cross my heart."

"Yes, Deadpool, I will be your bro." Bradley muttered.

"Pinky promise?" Deadpool asked, sticking up his pinky.

"Pinky promise." Bradley said, hooking their pinkies.

"Great!" Deadpool shouted, jumping to his feet, "Now can we please get to your place? Jeesh, talk about chatter box over here."

She bit back the words she wanted to say to him, and continued walking before stopping on a curb. She whistled and held out her hand to hail a taxi. When it stopped she turned to Deadpool and said, "Get in."

"A cab?" He asked, "Does it look like I take cabs?"

"What's wrong with a cab?" Bradley asked exasperatedly.

"They're stuffy, dirty, smell bad, and_ hello_ germs!" Deadpool said, and crossed his arms, "And one out of a thousand cab drivers are murders. I bet you didn't know that."

Bradley stuck her head in the passenger window and asked, "Are you a murderer?"

"No! Now are you gonna get in the car or what? I got other people I can pick up. Money ain't growin' on trees lady." The cab driver said.

"There, he's not a murder." Bradley said.

"Of course he's not going to tell you he's a murderer if he is one!" Deadpool exclaimed, "And he's got horrible manners…"

"Just get in the taxi, Deadpool!" Bradley shouted.

"Okay, jeesh, Ms. Antsy Pants." Deadpool muttered.

Bradley slid in next to him and told the taxi driver where to go. Deadpool chatted away about something Bradley didn't know because she wasn't listening. All she could hear was his voice, the words blurring together. Hawkeye had been right, the guy didn't know how to stop talking.

"D-do you ever shut up?" Bradley asked finally, interrupting his compelling story about the time he ate fifty hot wings in one sitting, "Like, every in your life?"

Deadpool cocked his head, "Um, no, hello I have stories to tell you. If you're going to be my bestie I totes need to tell you everything about me!"

"Not all at one time though." Bradley said, "Your bestie needs a break. And since we're besties, I feel I need to share with you my feelings."

"Oh! I_ love_ sharing my feelings." Deadpool exclaimed.

"No, no, no, _my_ feelings." Bradley said, "I need a break from your...exciting life."

"You really think my life is exciting?" Deadpool hugged her, "You're the best bestie I've ever had!"

Bradley patted his back, "You are too."

"Hold up!" Deadpool shouted, "Stop the car! _Stop the car_!" The taxi driver came to a screeching halt, and Deadpool bounded out of it and dropped to his knees on the sidewalk, throwing his arms sky high, "Thank you kind spirit!"

Bradley shelled out some money to the cab driver before exiting her side to where Deadpool kissed the sidewalk, "What in sam hill are you doing?"

"Do you not see the fine establishment in front of you?" Deadpool sniffed, mock wiping a tear from his face, "It was sent by the Gods."

Bradley looked up to find a bright red neon sign that read, Fred's Chimichangas. She frowned, "A fast food place?"

"A fast food place? Is that all this is to you?" Deadpool asked, rising to his feet, "This is so much more than a fast food place. I'm disappointed in you bestie."

"I'm sorry?"

"A bestie of mine should always see a five star opportunity when it's in front of them." Deadpool said, pointing at the restaurant.

"Okay, since I just met you why don't you tell me what opportunity I'm looking at." Bradley said, "We've only been besties for a half an hour."

"Okay, I think I can forgive you this time." Deadpool said, "It's called Fred's Chimichangas. _Chimichangas_! Do you know what kind of gift chimichangas are?"

"One from the Gods?" Bradley asked.

"Yes!" Deadpool exclaimed, throwing his arms up, "See, you're learning."

In the end, Deadpool got four chimichangas, two for that night, and two for the next day. They walked the rest of the block to Bradley's flat and when she opened the door, Deadpool swept inside looking around. He sat his half eaten chimichangas on the island in the middle of her kitchen and said, "Okay, so in order for me to sleep, I need a relaxing seaweed wrap with herb infused scent. I need warm milk, but not too warm, and I need-"

"Deadpool."

"Yes?"

"I have none of that, so don't expect to see it." Bradley said, "I'm sorry."

Deadpool sighed, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Take a shower? Go to sleep like normal people?"

"Oh come on, Brad," Deadpool wined.

"Bradley." She said, "If you ever call me Brad again I'll stab you with Lawrence."

Deadpool put a hand to his heart and said, "Besties don't say that to each other. You promised we would be besties."

"We will be besties, but my name is Bradley, not Brad." Bradley said, "What's your name, besides Deadpool?"

He sniffed, "I don't really tell that to people."

"But..I'm your bestie." Bradley said, sitting on the stool next to him.

"Wade." Deadpool said softly after a moment, "Wade Wilson."

It was the first time since she'd met him that he'd actually sounded sane, "But you want me to call you Deadpool?"

"Yes, like you want me to call you Bradley." Deadpool said, and for a moment he was silent, and...normal. Then he snapped out of it and looked at the island in her kitchen and hopped on top of it, "Let's have a partay!"

"No, no parties." Bradley said, "I don't...partay."

"Oh come on, just imagine babes all over the place. And hot guys too, for you of course. Everyone would be dancing and we could have a disco ball." Deadpool started shaking his hips and started singing, "You know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby, this perfection." He continued to dance while Bradley watched on in shocked silence.

"I don't want to know why you know that song." Bradley muttered, walking into her living room. She plopped down onto the couch and flipped the TV on. Days of our Lives was the first thing to pop up, and suddenly she heard, "Like sands in an hourglass, so are the days of our lives."

She turned around to see him staring out the window dramatically with a hand over his chest. He turned to her and said, "This show though." and again mocked wiping tears.

"Don't you have rapidly cooling chimichangas in the kitchen?"

"My chimichangas!" Deadpool cried, flinging himself across the room to the kitchen. After a moment he called, "Hey bestie?"

"_What_ Deadpool?" She asked without turning around.

"Well one, why don't you ever call me bestie back, and two, are there always scary bulky guys in black masks in your house?"

Bradley whirled to find Deadpool with a chimichanga stuffed in his mouth, his mask pulled up just above his nose. He started laughing and slapping his knee, "You should have seen your face!"

"That's not funny Deadpool!" Bradley said angrily, "You scared me."

"Um, that's the point." He said through a mouthful of chimichanga.

She sighed, sitting back down and pinching the bridge of her nose. Fury would definitely be hearing from her in the morning. There was a crash from the kitchen and she heard, "Don't worry, nothing's going on in here!"

Oh, yes, Fury would be hearing from her.

**_This is frighteningly my first attempt ever writing a Deadpool fic. Ever. I just love the guy and thought it would be a fun thing to write. There is a plot, yes, and as the title suggests lots of chimichangas and bad guys involved. So tell me what you think and if it sucks, try to be delicate I'm really bad with criticism! :O_**

**_Thanks for reading, and please review, it makes my day! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Bradley was up bright and early, putting the pot of coffee on. She had poked her head into Deadpool's room to find him sprawled out in bed, a black and red nightcap pulled down over his masked head, a hot pink sleeping mask covering his eyes. She had rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen.

The coffee began to drip, and the sweet aroma filled Bradley's apartment. As if on cue, she heard movement behind her and said, "Good morning Deadpool." without turning around.

"I have a question." He said slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Is this supposed to hurt?"

Bradley frowned and turned around, half expecting him to have found the mousetrap she'd put in the corner of his room. Instead she gasped and dropped to her knees before standing up again and stuttering, "Oh my God, o-okay, holy _fuck_ what did you do?"

He stood before her in his usual spandex, but one of his swords was protruding from his chest, a trickle of blood running down his muscled stomach. He shrugged and said, "Well you see, I like to sleep with Betty by my side just in case, you know, some bad guys showed up. Turns out that may not be such a good idea."

"You stabbed yourself with your sword?" Bradley asked incredulously, "How did you manage to get it in that deep?"

He snorted and she gave him her best 'look of death' before he said, "I just sort of rolled over. Oh," he swooned, catching himself on her island, "I'm getting light headed."

"Maybe because you have a _sword_ coming out of your chest!" Bradley said, frantically running her hands through her hair, "Okay, think Bradley. _No don't touch it_!" she slapped his hand away from the hilt.

"I'm going to pull it out."

"Are you stupid? You can't pull it out you'll die!" Bradley said, "That is the only thing holding all of your blood inside. Oh my God, Fury is going to kill me. And of the two of them, you stabbed yourself with Betty? I for sure thought it'd be Lawrence."

"You and me both." Deadpool muttered.

"Okay, I'm going to call Tony-"

With one swift motion, Deadpool yanked the sword out of his chest, making Bradley gasp. She stared at him open mouthed before shouted, "Did you not just hear what I said?"

But he pointed to his chest, where the wound from the sword was stitching itself closed in front of her eyes. She sputtered and blinked, looking up at him, "What the hell?"

"Healing factor!" Deadpool said in a singsong voice, "I love that prank."

Bradley glared at him, sending a punch into his shoulder, "I thought you were seriously hurt you jackass!"

"You should know by now that serious and I don't go together." Deadpool said, "But it's nice to know you care about me. You're so great."

"I was more afraid of losing my job." She muttered.

"Ouch!" He said, clutching his heart, "Your words wound me."

"Good." she snorted, then said, "So what was that?"

"The world's best prank."

"No, your healing factor, what is it?" Bradley asked, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Oh," he said, seeming a little disappointed she didn't want to talk about his 'prank', "I don't know, it's a little hard to explain. I just can't die, that's basically everything summed up." He swiped a carving knife out of her knife holder and, before she even knew what he was doing, cut off his index finger. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. His finger rolled across the counter, and after a moment a new one began to form where he had cut it off.

"What?" Bradley asked, picking up his hand. There was a new finger where the old one had been, as normal looking as hers. She looked into the patches where his eyes were, "That's incredible."

"Then you would be shocked at what happens when I get shot in the head." He said, and she saw the mask move where his mouth would be. She imagined him smiling. "You make enough coffee for me?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you wanted some, so I just made extra in case." She pulled down two cups from her cupboards and said, "You seem more normal today. No offense."

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "there are some days where I get a little loopy." he twirled his finger near his temple to indicate his craziness, "Those days I'm not all there. It's like everything in my head gets jumbled up and I can't think straight."

"You were kind of psychotic, Deadpool."

"Oh I'm always psychotic, some days just more than others." He rested his chin on his hands and said, "Call me Wade, too."

"You said to call you Deadpool."

He shook his head, "Wade, it reminds me that I'm still human."

"Why are you in town?" She asked, "If you're a mercenary, what kind of job would Fury have for you. He doesn't kill people."

He chuckled, "You'd be surprised. And you should know I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, top secret. Confidential. No siree I ain't telling you." he zipped his mouth shut and threw away the key.

She frowned, "Fine." She moved across the room to grab the cups for coffee, and accidentally bumped one with her hand. It went skittering across the counter and over the edge. In the blink of an eye, Wade caught it midair, and handed it to Bradley.

"How did you do that?"

"A merc never reveals his secrets." He said, crossing his arms, "What are you doing for dinner?"

"I don't know."

"I do."

"What's that?"

"Fred's Chimichangas."

"Why do you like chimichanga's so much?" She asked, filling his cup of coffee, "It's an oversized deep fried burrito that clogs arteries."

He stared at her with his big white patches, "Did you just? No. I don't think I can talk to you anymore." He faced away from her and something in her pantry caught his eye. He jumped up, knocking the stool over and shouted, "Are those cheese balls?"

"Duh, I love cheese balls." She said.

"Who doesn't?" He asked, twisting the jar open and slipping his mask up just over his mouth for him to pop four in at a time. She watched as he did, examining his exposed skin. It was rippled with scars so much she wasn't sure if there was any healthy skin left. He caught her staring and asked, "What?" through a mouthful of cheese balls.

She touched her neck where she could see his scars, "What happened to you?"

He reached up to touch his neck, too, and jerked his hand back like it pained him. With one last cheese ball, he pulled his mask back down and said, "Never ask me that again."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, feeling her face turn pink. She hadn't thought it would be a touchy subject to him. With a deep breath she asked, "Do you ever take your mask off?"

"No." He said curtly, then threw her a glance and said, "Sometimes when I sleep, usually if I take a shower."

"Why don't you?"

His fists clenched, and she could tell she should stop asking questions. He sighed, "The ladies dig the mask, they say it makes me mysterious. And sexy. I have to agree."

Bradley rolled her eyes and looked at the clock, "Well, I need to start getting ready for an exciting day around the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier."

"I don't know about you, but everyone always seems annoyed all the time. At least when I'm around." The white circles scrunched as he frowned, "I wonder why that is."

_Gee I wonder._ Bradley thought, as she left the kitchen to gather up her S.H.I.E.L.D. clothes. She wasn't exactly sure she felt all too safe in her apartment with Wade around. He had even come out and said he was psychotic, so how stable could he actually be? He seemed ready to jump off of his chair and chop her into little Bradley bits because she asked what had happened to his face. Though, if someone were to ask her what happened to her face, she'd probably be pissed too. Still, her face wasn't scarred as bad as his.

Whatever the case, as soon as they were aboard the helicarrier, Bradley went straight to Fury's office. She pounded three hard knocks on his door, and it cracked open a bit to show Fury peeping out at her with his good eye. She heard him mutter something under his breath, and then he swung the door open and said, "Ms. Sleven, what can I help you with?"

She had made sure her hair was frazzled and the dark circles under her eyes hadn't been covered by her makeup. She stared at him angrily and said through gritted teeth, "What did you give me?"

Fury sighed, "I'm sorry, Bradley, but he had to go somewhere, and you were the first person to say yes."

"Yeah, because I didn't know how psychotic he was!" She exclaimed.

"What did he do now?" Fury asked, as if he didn't want to know.

"He made me promise to be his bestie for life, and he stabbed himself in the chest. I thought he was going to die, and then he just pulls it out and is magically all better! That's the worst prank ever."

"Deadpool has a healing factor that allows him to regenerate any limb he loses and sew shut any wound he receives. It makes him virtually indestructible." Fury said.

"Yeah, well, thank you for telling me that!"

"If he gives you anymore trouble let me know and I'll handle it."

"I don't feel safe." Bradley said, "He gave me the death glare and I can't even see his face! Do you know how terrifying it is to get a death glare from someone with no face?"

"Why did he give you a death glare?"

"I asked him what happened to his face, because he had his masked pulled up enough for him to eat." Bradley said.

Fury stared at her and then shifted his weight, "You can't just ask him what happened to his face, Bradley. That's a major insult to him."

"Well I didn't know that!" Bradley shrugged, "Why is it so bad to ask him that?"

"I don't know, no one's ever asked him. The last person who did, he stabbed in the leg and threw out the window."

"Great." Bradley muttered.

"Something happened to him a long time ago, that's all I know." Fury said, "Whatever it was was so traumatic that it drove him to be this way. Another thing that affects his mood swings is his healing factor, it takes a toll on him whether he says so or not."

"Well, if you don't hear from me tomorrow I was probably stabbed in the leg and thrown out the window." Bradley joked.

"It's not a laughing matter, Bradley." Fury said sternly, "You need to take Deadpool seriously."

"I am, he's just so all over the place. I don't know whether he's here or not. You know, in the head." She tapped her head, "He told me sometimes his thoughts get jumbled up."

"Like I said, I don't know what happened to him, his files have all been destroyed no doubt by Deadpool himself. All I'm saying is that whatever he went through, no living person no matter who they are, should ever have to go through."

Later that day, at lunch, Bradley was sitting at a table by herself, eating the McDonald's Tony had flown in for her. She was reading a Storm of Swords so intently, that she didn't even notice Wade sit down across from her.

"He dies." He said, making Bradley jump two feet off of her seat. She put a hand over her heart and asked, "How do you sneak up on someone like that?"

"A merc never shares his secrets." Wade said, waving his index finger.

She rolled her eyes, closing her book, and asked, "And who dies?"

"Robb, he dies." Wade said, taking a sip of soda through his straw. She noticed his mask was pulled up again, the skin underneath looking like it was mutilated in a fire.

Bradley covered her ears, shaking her head, "I _know_ you did not just tell me Robb Stark dies!" Wade nodded, his lips turned up in a smile. She felt like she was going to cry, "But he can't die! He's my third favorite, and King of the North!"

Wade snorted, "Not anymore."

"Thanks for ruining it." She muttered.

"I tend to do that."

She looked down at his plate, and then back up and him and said, "Are you seriously eating a chimichanga right now?"

"I told you, chimichanga's are the food of the Gods." Wade said, taking a whopping bite out of his chimichanga, "Oh look, a quarter!" he bent down underneath the table to pick it up. As he did, Bradley was able to see past him to find Hawkeye approaching them.

"Hey Bradley." Hawkeye greeted. There was a loud noise that made Bradley jump and the table was lifted off of the ground as Wade's head smacked it. "Ouch." he groaned, rubbing the back of his head, "I got it!"

"Hi Hawkeye." Bradley said, throwing Wade a glance before scooting over to let the other agent sit.

"Deadpool." Hawkeye said, "How's your day?"

"Robin Hood." Wade muttered, "You look good, the sunlight really brings out the highlights in your hair."

"My day's great, thanks." Hawkeye muttered.

"What brings you over here, Hawk?" Bradley asked.

"Just showing someone around the helicarrier." Hawkeye said.

"Who?" Bradley asked, looking around and finding no one.

Someone suddenly dropped next to the table from the ceiling, scaring Bradley half to death, and making Wade cry out in joy. He jumped up and latched onto the person, who stood stiffly, obviously surprised at the gesture. Wade jumped up and down like a fangirl meeting Spiderman.

Bradley had never seen the man before, and his outfit was just as ridiculous as Wade's. He was dressed in all black armor, a red symbol of sorts emblazoned on his upper biceps. Two katanas identical to Wade's were strapped to his back, and a mask blocked her view of his face.

Wade stepped back, mock wiping tears from his face, whispering "My life is complete."

Hawkeye grinned, "Bradley, meet Snake Eyes."

* * *

On the other side of town, a man stepped out of a limo, entering one of his many warehouses on the outskirts of New York. It was an abandoned place, one you'd expect to find a dead body in. People stayed away from those buildings, partly because of the man who owned them, but mostly because of the rumors of odd experiments going on, and figures in the windows. Giant lurking beasts watching you with glowing evil eyes.

The man unlocked the giant door that lead into the warehouse and swung it open, the screeching sound of metal on metal echoing throughout the large empty room. But it wasn't empty.

The man stepped inside and said, "You can come out, you know it's only me."

"You know, someday I'm going to think it's someone else, and then I will kill you."

The man looked around cautiously, he wasn't nervous, but he knew better than to be caught off guard, "Well until that time comes, I have you're newest target."

The symbiote, Carnage, dropped down from a beam above the man, his long tongue snaking through the air, "Fantastic."

The man held up a picture he had taken earlier that day of the woman he wanted on his side, "This is Bradley Sleven, you may know her."

Carnage cocked his head to the side, his tongue running over the picture, "Ah yes, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She is lovely isn't she?"

"Exquisite." The man said, holding up the photograph for Carnage to take. The symbiote's red hand snaked forward and latched onto it. "I want you to find her and bring her to me." The man said, "I don't care how, but I want her alive. If you kill her our deal is off."

Carnage laughed, the sound reverberating around the room in a chorus of evil symphony, "I know better than to kill my playmate."

"Oh no, she isn't your playmate. The one protecting her is." The man said, "You know who I'm talking about."

"Deadpool." Carnage said, the name like acid in his mouth, "The merc with a mouth. He nearly killed me once." Carnage smiled, "Once."

"If you deliver her to me, _alive_, Deadpool will come." The man said, "What you do with him is not my concern."

"Why do you want her so badly?" Carnage asked.

Norman Osborn smiled thinly, "Because, she is my daughter."

**_Well the bad guy plot wheels are turning, that's a good thing! :O boom! Anyhoo, I want to thank everyone who had read the beginning of my story, and also to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed already! You all are fab!_**

_******I toned Deadpool down a little now, but he still will be loopy, trust me! And to answer NinjaSniperKiller65, yes there most definitely will be romance thrown in here! Deady definitely needs some love. At least I think so! **_


End file.
